sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One: "Early Morning Surprises"
Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Colonel Denton's Quarters *April 4th, 2010 Colonel Jake Denton combed his hair before zipping up his uniform. He had been awoken two hours ago by a message on his computer terminal saying that Carson Tennant had stepped down as Acting CO, and the person chosen to take Carson's place was Jake himself. Jake was floored at the order, mainly because he had only been on the base for twenty four hours, and was now the Acting Base Commander?! Activating the communication system that ran throughout the base he said, =^= I need all senior staff, and CE-1 to the situation room in twenty minutes.=^= Closing the link, Jake looked at himself in the mirror before leaving his quarters, making the short walk to the situation room. Once there he found IOA agent Paul Rainier already there, looking like he had been waiting there for hours. However before he had a chance to speak, Paul raised up a hand before he said, "No questions yet Colonel. Everything will be explained soon enough." Grumbling at having been interrupted, Jake took a seat at the head of the table. "It better. I'm all for early morning surprises mister IOA agent...but this is ridiculous." Paul didn't seem fazed by Jake's tone or his grumblings as he also took a seat to await the arrival of the others. ---- *Doctor Carson Tennant, Scottish Government **Chief Science Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 4th, 2010 =^= I need all senior staff, and CE-1 to the situation room in twenty minutes.=^= Carson was now only Chief Science Officer after being removed of command to be replaced by a US Army Colonel. He was thinking that he could have been removed as the was Scottish or he was non-military. He walked into the briefing room and took a seat at the left side of the table. He was going to do the best at the new job that he had been given. ---- *Lieutenant Grant Thomson, British Army **Team Member, CE-1 **Aureus / Grant Thomson's Quarters *April 4th, 2010 =^= I need all senior staff, and CE-1 to the situation room in twenty minutes.=^= Grant closed over his laptop that he was working on and left it on his desk. He fixed his uniform, the traditional black shirt with the blue strip representing him being a scientist and his two rank pips on his left and right shoulders. He jogged down the corridor to the transporter to get to the gateroom that was basically next to the briefing room. Grant walked into the briefing room and took a seat on the right were Grant normally sits. It was across from Carson, the former CO of the Expedition. ---- *Captain James Newman, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, CE-1 **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 4th, 2010 =^= I need all senior staff, and CE-1 to the situation room in twenty minutes.=^= James looked when he heard the order come in over the radio. James had been looking over his XM8 assault rifle to make sure it was alright. James put it back in its case and got up. He walked to the nearest transporter and pressed the symbol for the gate room. He stepped out of the transporter and walked into the briefing room. He saw the new commanding officer and saluted before sitting down. ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *''Agent Paul Rainier, Government of Monaco (NPC)'' **''IOA Liason, Aureus Celestis Expedition'' **''Aureus / Briefing Room'' *April 4th, 2010 Jake watched first Carson, then Grant and then James enter the briefing room, followed shortly thereafter with the rest of CE-1. Seeing James salute him, Jake saluted back as he leaned back in his chair. Almost everyone was there, though they were missing one key person... Pierre Laurie. Glancing at the LED chronometer on the wall, Jake saw that mister Laurie still had a good ten minutes to arrive. At the other end of the table, Mr. Rainer had taken out a folder from his little bag and was flipping through it; going over the orders more than likely. Clearing his throat like he was someone important, Agent Rainer glanced up at everyone present. "Everyone seems to be accounted for, except for mister Laurie, so we will wait for him for a little while. However, I will tell you all right now that your next mission will be a peculiar one." He said. Jake raised an eyebrow for half a second before he said, "What... so you are giving out the missions now?!" "Hmm... sounds like someone hasn't had his coffee this morning." Paul shot back with a small smirk of his own. "I don't like my entire world being turned upside down and inside out in the span of a day!" Jake said, almost as if trying to give an explanation, which seemed to fall flat. "Colonel, may I remind you that you are not the only person affected by this, in fact quite a few people are being affected by this chain of events, which will be explained shortly." Paul said. Reaching down in to his bag he pulled out a box that was no bigger than a wristwatch container, before passing it to Mr. Newman. "We can start here by congratulating Major Newman on his recent promotion." Paul said. ---- *Major James Newman, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, CE-1 **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 4th, 2010 "We can start here by congratulating Major Newman on his recent promotion." Paul said. James was surprised because he had not been present on the last mission. "Thank you." James said as took the box with his new rank and name patches and nodded to all the other people in the room. "So what’s the mission?" ---- *Commandant Pierre Laurie, French Air Force **Chief Medical Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *''Agent Paul Rainier, Government of Monaco (NPC)'' **''IOA Liason, Aureus Celestis Expedition'' **''Aureus / Briefing Room'' *April 5th, 2010 "We can start here by congratulating Major Newman on his recent promotion." "Thank you. So what’s the mission?" Laurie entered the room just as Newman's promotion was announced, he was in scrubs as opposed his uniform, having been the medical bay when a pair of marines had come in rather banged up. "Sorry I'm late, mini medical emergency, and congratulations Major." He added as he took his seat. He had been informed of the sudden change of command, but wasn't honestly that surprised. Paul Rainier "Before we speak of the mission, now that everyone is here I 'd like to go over the reasoning for the change of command. Before anyone decides to stab me in my sleep, it was not my decision or my call, I'm just the messenger." "The IOA has decided that given the serious threats the Expedition seems to be encountering, a Military commander is prudent. This is in no way a reflection on Doctor Tennant's command ability." Rainier had to pause and suppress a small chuckle. Seeing the odd looks from some of the officer he explained his actions, "I'm sorry, it's just a little funny that only about 10 years ago the IOA was freaking out about Colonel Carter being put in command of Atlantis, and now they're replacing civilians with military." ---- *''Agent Paul Rainier, Government of Monaco (NPC)'' **''IOA Liaison, Aureus Celestis Expedition'' **''Aureus / Briefing Room'' *April 5th, 2010 "Now, before I get to the mission, I have also been ordered to place Mr. Newman in charge of CE-1, and move Mr. Reichter to CE-2, while Commandant Laurie remains as acting XO of this facility. Also, in the wake of this change, there will no longer be any formal team scientists. Of course there will be scientists on all the teams, but no special title... we are all equal here." Paul continued, now pausing for the new orders to sink in. "Your next mission folks, as I said is a peculiar one. There is a small planet orbiting a moon near our supergate. This planet appears to be uninhabited, however there are strange energy readings coming from somewhere near the surface. Your mission is to find out what is causing these readings." Paul said as he looked at the members of CE-1. ---- *Major James Newman, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, CE-1 **Aureus / Briefing Room *''Agent Paul Rainier, Government of Monaco (NPC)'' **''IOA Liaison, Aureus Celestis Expedition'' **''Aureus / Briefing Room'' *April 5th, 2010 "Your next mission folks, as I said is a peculiar one. There is a small planet orbiting a moon near our supergate. This planet appears to be uninhabited, however there are strange energy readings coming from somewhere near the surface. Your mission is to find out what is causing these readings." "Ok, so search the planet, Locate energy readings, find out what they are and what they mean then return." James said to sum up there orders, "Well, then let's not mess around here, let's get geared up and start this mission." James finished as he stood up and turned to Colonel Denton waiting to be dismissed. "I was not finished yet major." Paul said as he stood up and faced James, trying to star him down. James just stood his ground and after about 20 seconds Paul looked away and sat down, "Major Newman you will wait until I dismiss you before you leave." Paul said in his most commanding voice, "I am he..." "Look Mr Rainer I don't like you or the people you represent and also I am military, the only people I will take orders from and higher ranked military personnel or the very few civilians I am friendly with." James said as he turned and glared at Paul. ---- *Doctor Carson Tennant, Scotland **Chief Science Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 6th, 2010 Carson got up from his seat and got himself between Mr. Rainier and Major Newman. He knew he was no longer commanding officer of the expedition but he just wanted to stop a fight starting. He did hope that the Colonel and the Commandant did help him. "Yous two stop it. Major get back to your seat." Carson yelled in a strict Scottish tone. He had a hand held up at both of the two men. "For one thing Major, the Colonel tells you when your dismissed. As for you Mr Rainier. I know you are the IOA Representative here but that is no need your you going around thinking you run the show." Carson looked the the two men before turning his head to look at the Colonel and Commandant. ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *''Agent Paul Rainier, Goverment of Monoco (NPC)'' **''IOA Liason, Aureus Celestis Expedition'' **''Aureus / Briefing Room'' *April 6th, 2010 Jake looked at James and saw that he was about ready to make Paul his personal punching bag, and honestly Jake didn't blame him one bit. "Yes Major, please take your seat." Jake said civilly before he turned his attention back to Paul. "And as for you... you may be IOA, but quite frankly I don't give a frakkin' damn. This base and it's personnel are my responsibility, under my command... not yours! If I ever hear of you back-talking, insulting, ordering around or laying a hand on anybody, military or otherwise without my consent, I will personally dial up the Stargate and throw you in myself!" Jake said. "Are you threatening me, Colonel?" Paul asked, emphasizing his rank as if he had some magic power over it. "I'm not threatening, I'm promising!" Jake shot back. Jake then looked away, wanting to get back to the topic at hand. "Now Commandant Laurie...I know there is no reason for any medical personnel to tag along, but...something about this whole setup doesn't seem right. I'd appreciate it if you went with CE-1." He said. ---- *Major James Newman, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, CE-1 **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 6th, 2010 "Yes Major, please take your seat." Jake said civilly before he turned his attention back to Paul. James sat down straight away when Colonel Denton asked him to. James sat there and listened calmly and quietly to what Denton said and when Denton asked Commander Laurie to accompany CE-1 he turned to Laurie waiting for a response. ---- *Doctor Carson Tennant, Scotland **Chief Science Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 6th, 2010 "I'm not threatening, I'm promising!" Carson was not too keen on the IOA but they were there for a reason and he thus feels that they should be given respect. He was not too happy at the way the Colonel and the Major had treated him and Mr Rainier had not helped anything. ~''That is military commanders for you,~ Carson thought as he waited till they could go or was asked something. He had sat back down and was looking up and everyone could see he was not really paying attention. ---- *Lieutenant Grant Thomson, British Army **Team Member, CE-1 **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 6th, 2010 Grant had remained seated while everything was going on. Grant was a very freindly guy and if he did become a commanding officer one day he would not treat anyone like the two US officers just treated the IOA Agent. He did not say what he felt about what happened and just focused back on the briefing and found it surprising that the CO was wanting to send a medical team with them on their mission. ~''There is no point in sending a medical team,~ Grant thought to himself. ---- *Colonel Jake Denton, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Aureus Celestis Expedition **Aureus / Briefing Room *April 7th, 2010 Jake looked at all the faces around the table, especially the faces of Carson and Grant. He knew that they didn't appreciate the way he had treated Paul, but Jake decided that he wasn't going to let just anyone walk all over his people. "Gentlemen, this life can be stressful even to the best of us... myself included in that. I just want you all to know that I have an open door policy, so if you need to talk about anything, or if you have some comments or concerns about anyone or anything, you can come talk to me. I will listen." Jake said. "Yes... well... if it's alright with the Colonel over there..." Paul began, giving Jake one of his looks, "Everyone should gear up. Guys ship out in 45 minutes." "If there is nothing further... then you all are dismissed. Good luck." Jake said as he rose from his seat. Chapter 01: "Early Morning Surprises" Early Morning Surprises